A brick oven typically bakes pizzas at temperatures ranging between 700 and 1000° F. (370 to 540° C.). Residential ovens are usually incapable of reaching higher than 500° F. In order to be able to enjoy a professionally baked pizza at home, a consumer may turn to a grill conversion kit. A pizza oven conversion kit for a grill typically involves adding parts to or modifying parts of a standard grill in an attempt to maintain an internal environment that mimics that of a pizza oven. Though grill conversion kits can in some cases achieve a high internal grill temperature, they fail to capture many key features of the pizza oven baking process.
Firstly, available pizza oven conversion kits fail to create the high sustained heat and thermal radiation patterns that are typically emitted in a brick oven. Heat distribution is key during the pizza cooking process, since a pizza is only cooked for a short time in a pizza oven (typically 2-3 minutes) due to high internal temperatures. Without proper heat emittance, a pizza may be cooked too slowly (and may become too dry), or too fast (and may become burnt or inedible), or unevenly (burnt in some spots, raw in others). Furthermore, available conversion kits do not provide ample configuration for adapting the grill to different weather conditions (e.g. wind, temperature, pressure, etc.) and often require a high degree of chef intervention to manipulate the pizza in order for it to evenly cook.
Current pizza oven conversion kits also fail to evenly heat both sides of the pizza (usually by underheating/overheating the crust and/or toppings). Current pizza oven conversion kits are also fuel inefficient and can only be used with certain types of grills or with certain types of fuel (such as charcoal).